Goosebumps Series 2000
Goosebumps Series 2000 is the successor to the original Goosebumps series, written by R.L. Stine. It began in January 1998 with Cry of the Cat, one month after the final book in the original series was published. The series ended in January 2000 with Ghost in the Mirror. Twenty-five books were published in the series, with one unpublished. That being the twenty-sixth book, The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader. The series ended abruptly when R.L. Stine's contract with Scholastic ended, along with Give Yourself Goosebumps, and the planned Goosebumps Gold series. The series is advertised as scarier than the original Goosebumps books, with the taglines boasting: 2000 times the scares!, and Welcome to the new millennium of fear! Books |-|Table = For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= Cry of the Cat (Cover).jpg|1. Cry of the Cat Bride of the Living Dummy (Cover).jpg|2. Bride of the Living Dummy Creatureteacher.jpg|3. Creature Teacher Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 1 (Cover).jpg|4. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 2 (Cover).jpg|5. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two I Am Your Evil Twin (Cover).jpg|6. I Am Your Evil Twin Revenge R Us.jpg|7. Revenge R Us Fright Camp (Cover).jpg|8. Fright Camp Are You Terrified Yet (Cover).jpg|9. Are You Terrified Yet? Headless Halloween.jpg|10. Headless Halloween Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls.jpg|11. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Bj.jpg|12. Brain Juice Return to HorrorLand (Cover).jpg|13. Return to HorrorLand Jekyll and Heidi (Cover).jpg|14. Jekyll and Heidi Scream School (Cover).jpg|15. Scream School The Mummy Walks.jpg|16. The Mummy Walks The Werewolf in the Living Room.jpg|17. The Werewolf in the Living Room ImagesCAGW2G7Y.jpg|18. Horrors of the Black Ring Returntoghostcamp.jpg|19. Return to Ghost Camp Beafraidbeveryafraid.jpg|20. Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! The Haunted Car.jpg|21. The Haunted Car Full Moon Fever (Cover).jpg|22. Full Moon Fever GBS2 Slappy's Nightmare.jpg|23. Slappy's Nightmare Earth Geeks Must Go!.jpg|24. Earth Geeks Must Go! Ghost in the Mirror (Cover).jpg|25. Ghost in the Mirror |-|Text= # Cry of the Cat # Bride of the Living Dummy # Creature Teacher # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2 # I Am Your Evil Twin # Revenge R Us # Fright Camp # Are You Terrified Yet? # Headless Halloween # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Brain Juice # Return to HorrorLand # Jekyll and Heidi # Scream School # The Mummy Walks # The Werewolf in the Living Room # Horrors of the Black Ring # Return to Ghost Camp # Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid! # The Haunted Car # Full Moon Fever # Slappy's Nightmare # Earth Geeks Must Go! # Ghost in the Mirror Reprints The only Series 2000 books to be reprinted so far are Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls and The Haunted Car. Both books were rereleased on April 28, 2015, as part of the Classic Goosebumps series. Bride of the Living Dummy was rereleased on July 31, 2018, as part of the same series. When the Series 2000 books were still in print, some of them were in included in four book boxed-sets. Covers The art and cover style for Series 2000 greatly differs from the original series. The uniform slime look was completely removed, and the Goosebumps logo was modified to be slightly slanted upwards. Unlike the original series covers where only the logo was raised, the entire Series 2000 covers are raised. All covers in the series were painted by Tim Jacobus, who also did work on the original series. However, the art style is different compared to the original series. The colors are darker and more mute, and the angles tend to be more dynamic. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters Other media Television series The first two books, Cry of the Cat and Bride of the Living Dummy, were made into episodes of the ''Goosebumps'' TV Series, with the former being a two-part episode. Promos Goosebumps Book Series - Promotional Advertisment Goosebumps the series 2000 promo Trivia *Despite being called "Series 2000", the only book to be released in the year 2000 was the final book, Ghost in the Mirror. *This series featured a sequel to One Day at HorrorLand, Ghost Camp, and two sequels to the Night of the Living Dummy books. References in other Goosebumps media * The Body Squeezers, the Graveyard Ghouls, and the Haunted Car appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film as background monsters. Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Book Series